


Attachment

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Hela/Reader [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Necklaces, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Hela has been acting strangely towards Reader recently, and Reader has no clue why.Sequel to my story, Kneel





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramitatami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramitatami/gifts).



The first sign that something had changed came one night after sex. The night had started off as usual, with you being called to Hela's room to pleasure her, and then a round (or several) of mind-blowing sex. Afterwards, Hela had flopped down beside you, panting and grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

 

"Did that please you, my queen?" you asked. 

 

"Mmmm,  _very much_ ," she said, closing her eyes and relaxing. 

 

You waited a moment for her to tell you that you could leave, as she normally did when she was done with you. But, after a minute of silence, she instead wrapped her arm around you and pulled you against her. For a moment, you thought she might have wanted another round, but she gave no other indication of that. 

 

You lay there, silent and confused. Was she... cuddling? You threw the thought from your head as soon as it entered. Hela didn't  _cuddle_. It was always 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am', and then you would be told to leave. Not once had she ever shown a sign of wanting to cuddle. But then again, what else could you call laying so close together in silence after sex? 

 

Instead of trying to figure out what was going on, you decided to let yourself enjoy... whatever this was. You closed your eyes and relaxed. Your body temperature was starting to cool down, but the warmth coming from Hela more than made up for it. Her arm around you felt almost... protective, and comforting. Her scent surrounded you, and you inhaled it with each breath. 

 

After a while, you began to slowly drift off to sleep, as you thought Hela had. You had drifted so far that you almost missed when she said, "You may leave now." Those words woke you right up, as disappointment filled your chest. 

 

"Yes, my queen," you said, trying to hide how you felt as she unwrapped her arm from you. You stood and dressed, leaving the room without another word. 

*   *   * 

The second sign came a few nights later, in the gardens. In the evening, once all the work was done and dinner had been eaten, you would often go on a short walk through the gardens. There was no particular reason, it was just a nice way to end the day. Sometimes others would come with you on these walks. Tonight, it was Brynjolf. 

 

Brynjolf had worked at the palace for longer than you had, but was actually a few years younger. He was nice and funny, and a good friend. He was also a bit of a gossip, but that actually helped in your case. Everyone knew how often, and why, you were summoned to Hela's rooms, but Brynjolf kept the focus away from that and onto other things among the servants. 

 

You'd lost track of the conversation that night, every few minutes changing topics from one thing to another, and at one point it had gone from friendly banter to friendly flirting. The two of you continued walking and laughing, the jokes and 'flirting' slowly getting dirtier as the night wore on. 

 

Suddenly, Brynjolf stopped laughing. "Y-Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, bowing. Your eyes turned to where he was looking and saw that Hela was there, standing not far away and looking directly at the both of you. Your face went pale and you immediately curtsied. 

 

She walked closer, looking over the two of you. You dared to glance at her face for just a moment. Your blood froze. She did not look happy. 

 

"You, leave!" she said, motioning to Brynjolf. Her voice was like frozen venom. Brynjolf gave a quick bow and left, shooting you a quick look you couldn't quite read. 

 

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" you asked. 

 

Hela said nothing, slowly walking over to you. You felt like prey, being approached by a predator. Glancing up at her face again, there was a look in her eyes that both worried and excited you. When she was less than a foot away from you, her hand shot out, tangling itself in your hair, and she pulled you into a kiss. 

 

Hela's kisses usually had a rough edge to them, but this had to be one of the roughest ones. It was borderline possessive. And you loved it. Your knees melted and the only thing keeping you up was Hela's free arm wrapped around your waist. 

 

You lost track of time, the feel of Hela's body against yours being the only thing keeping you even remotely grounded. Hela only pulled away when you were becoming light headed from lack of air. You panted, face flushed and heart pounding, trying to regain control of your breath. 

 

Once you had your breathing back to normal, Hela leant in again. You thought she was going to kiss you, only for her to lean in and hiss in your ear, "You're  _mine_." 

 

The words sent a flare of heat straight to your core, and if your knees weren't already weak, they would be now. But, somewhere in your mind, you wondered what had brought this on. It took only a second to realize why she'd done this. 

 

"Oh, Brynjolf and I aren't... we're just friends. That's all, I swear!" you explained, hoping that she would believe you. 

 

Hela looked at you, and apparently deciding you were telling the truth, said, "Make sure it stays that way." 

 

You nodded. "Yes, my queen." 

 

She let go of you, and you nearly fell over, your knees still weak. "I want you in my room tomorrow night, an hour early. Understood?" 

 

You nodded again. "Understood, my queen." 

 

"Good," she said. And with that, she walked away, leaving to try and calm yourself down. 

*   *   * 

The third sign came nearly a week later, in the surprising form of a necklace. 

 

You'd been called to her room, as usual, but rather than telling you to strip, as she normally did, she called you to stand in the center of the room. You did so, nervously, wondering what would happen next. 

 

She approached you from behind, her footsteps echoing around the room. With each step she took, your heart began to beat just a little faster. By the time she reached you, your heart raced as though you'd been running, rather than just standing still. 

 

Her arms moved over your head, holding something between them, and they came to rest at your eye height. Your eyes focused on what she was holding and you let out as soft gasp. 

 

The necklace was beautiful, the thin chain made of a dark metal, and on the chain hung a deep green stone, expertly cut, with the tiniest ice blue flecks scattered throughout it. 

 

“What do you think?” Hela asked. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” you answered. 

 

“Good,” she said, lowering her arms and clapping the chain around you neck. The chain was cool on your skin and the stone rested just below the hallow of your throat. “Let me see it on you.” 

 

You turned, lifting your head slightly to give her a better view. “How does it look, my queen?” you asked. 

 

She smirked,  eyeing your throat. “Perfect,” she said. “And do you know what else is so perfect about this necklace?” 

 

You shook your head. 

 

She hooked two finger under the chain, suddenly yanking it forwards. For a second you thought it would break, but the thin chain held strong and you ended up being pulled closer to Hela. “It's made from the same metal as my swords, meaning it's nearly indestructible.” 

 

“It's absolutely gorgeous, my queen. Thank you,” you breathed. 

 

Her only response was to press a firm, dominating kiss to your lips. It was more gentle than the one from a week ago, but still seemed just as possessive. 

 

When she pulled away, you panted for air. “My queen, may I ask you something?” 

 

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, allowing you to continue. 

 

“You've been acting… a little different. Around me—towards me—I mean. I just wondered why,” you said, hoping she wouldn't find any offense in the question. 

 

For a moment, she only stared at you in thought, her hand tracing the chain around your neck. “Who can say?” she finally said. “Perhaps I’ve grown…  _attached_  to you.” 

 

Your heart beat wildly against your chest, and you thought it might explode. Attached? What did that mean? In what way did she mean it? You didn't know, and you wondered if Hela herself knew. 

 

Hela's eyes trailed from the necklace, up your throat, resting for a second on your lips, before continuing up to meet your eyes. "But whatever the reason doesn't matter. Now that we've gotten this," she said, fingering the necklace, "out of the way, it's time for what I really called you here for.  _Kneel_." 

 

You did so, knowing somewhere inside you, that all of this was just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn!  
> Also, thanks to Ramitatami, for requesting and giving me the idea!  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed! What did you think?


End file.
